Dance With Me
by Violetrose93
Summary: It's Marina's birthday, but she's not having a particuarly good time. When Jimmy comes crashing in - literally - things begin to pick up. It turns out that Jimmy has the best present of all. Questshipping oneshot.


**Short, fluffy, Marina and Jimmy cuteness. Need I say more?**

The Davis mansion was lit up like a Christmas tree in December. Lines of cars stretched along the lengthy, curving driveway, and more than three hundred people were dancing away to a live band inside the ballroom. There was so much going on that no one seemed to notice that the guest of honor, the birthday girl, had disappeared.

Marina Davis was in anything but a party mood. She sighed as she locked her bedroom door behind her. Out on the balcony, she breathed in the cool night air, relief flooding her body. Her mother insisted on buying awful perfumed candles, and Marina's head was still spinning from the heavy scents.

Marina leaned against the railing and exhaled. It was a beautiful night, the perfect mix between spring and summer. The scent of freshly cut grass wafted up from the lawn below, and lightning bugs flashed near the edge of the woods, lighting up the twilight.

"Hey, Rina."

Marina squealed and jumped backwards. She looked around, but couldn't figure out where the voice had come from. Cautiously, she stepped back to the railing and looked down. Jimmy stared back up at her sheepishly, his cap askew and his face red from exertion.

"Jimmy?" Marina asked in surprise. "What are you doing?"

Jimmy hung dangerously from the balcony railing, his legs swinging in the void above a particularly nasty patch of thorn bushes. Marina grimaced. Leave it to her ridiculously paranoid parents to surround her room with thorn bushes.

"They wouldn't let me in at the gate," Jimmy replied casually, trying to pull himself up onto solid ground. Marina reached down and grabbed him by the shirt, dragging him the rest of the way over the railing. Jimmy collapsed onto the ground as Marina peered down at him in bemusement.

"So you decided to, what? Fly up here?" Marina asked skeptically. Jimmy shook his head.

"I jumped," he gasped, wheezing. "From the tree. It was farther than I thought."

Marina just shook her head. "You could have just called me, you know. I would've let you in."

Jimmy glared up at her. "Don't you think I tried that? One of your stupid bouncers took my phone. He thought I was paparazzi."

Marina groaned and helped Jimmy to his feet. "Sorry."

"Hmph."

"Oh, relax," Marina laughed. "You're here now."

Jimmy stuck his tongue out at her. Marina poked him in the side, and Jimmy yelped, dancing away. He jabbed her back, so Marina grabbed his cap.

"You can't wear that to the party," she said pompously. "People might realize you're not a blue blood."

Jimmy snorted. "Please. Like you are? The only thing blue about you is your hair." He lunged for the cap, but Marina ducked out of reach. She shoved the cap on her own head.

"How do I look?" she asked, posing. Jimmy burst out laughing.

"Yeah, because nothing says 'society girl' like a pink party dress and a baseball cap."

Marina scowled and shoved the hat back at him. "Don't talk about the dress."

"Aw, what's wrong? You look adorable," Jimmy gushed. Marina shoved him playfully.

"I look like a five year old."

"But a cute five year old," Jimmy pointed out. He paused for a second. "I'm guessing it wasn't your first choice?"

Marina groaned. "My first choice was not to not even have this stupid party. Oh, wait, sorry. _Gala_. My mom actually wrote that on the invitations. I almost died of embarrassment."

Jimmy leaned back against the railing. He looked at Marina intently but didn't say anything.

"What?" she asked self-consciously, running a hand through her long blue hair.

"Nothing," Jimmy said. "I suppose this is where I should lecture you on being grateful to still have a mom, but honestly, yours is a royal terror." He shot her a lopsided grin.

"Oh, great!" Marina exclaimed. "Even the orphans don't want my mother."

"Speaking of the she-devil," Jimmy said, "won't she notice that you're missing?"

Marina rolled her eyes. "Not for a while. She's too busy making friends with the bartender."

"As usual."

"Right? But I'm sure she'll notice I'm gone at some point."

"Well, until then, I have an idea," Jimmy said, straightening up. He pulled something out of his pocket and set it on the railing. Jimmy's back was to Marina as he fiddled with whatever it was, so she couldn't see what he was doing.

"Jimmy, if that's another bottle rocket," Marina began, but Jimmy cut her off.

"Listen," he said, and a second later music filled the balcony. "Remember this song?"

Marina's eyes had gone all dreamy. "Of course. From when we found all those old records in your basement. We were, what, ten? But how did you . . ."

Jimmy laughed. "Portable speakers and an mp3 player. Not as sophisticated as a live band, but . . ."

Marina beamed. "I love it."

Jimmy bowed and held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

For a second, Marina just looked at him. Then, slowly, she took his hand and they began to dance. Jimmy's free hand was on her waist, Marina's resting lightly on his chest. The music swelled softly and Jimmy twirled her around. Marina's heart did a little tap dance as his eyes met hers, and she looked away, blushing.

It was easy, dancing with Jimmy. Every step they took was in perfect sync, every movement perfectly in tune. Marina had been dancing with guys all night, but nothing compared to this. As the music stopped, Jimmy dipped her backwards slowly, her hair blowing loosely in the breeze. He drew her back up and she let her head come to a rest on his shoulder.

"Marina," Jimmy breathed, his lips right next to her ear. A shiver raced up her spine, making her breath catch in her throat. She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Happy birthday," he whispered, pulling her closer. Marina buried her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in deeply. He smelled like summer. Jimmy tilted her face up, his lips brushing ever so lightly against her own. He kissed her, gently at first, but then hungrily, his lips straining against hers. Marina wound her arms around his neck and returned his passion, winding her fingers into his hair. She flicked her tongue against his lips, and she heard Jimmy moan, clutching her against him tighter. They pulled apart, gasping for breath, and Marina looked up to see Jimmy smiling goofily at her, his dark blue eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"What?" Marina asked, smiling softly.

"I was just wondering what I could get you for your birthday next year that possibly tops this."

Marina smirked. "Oh, I'm sure you'll think of something," she said coyly.

"And I'm sure you'll have a couple suggestions, right?" Jimmy growled, leaning in to kiss her again.

"Most definitely."

**I'm very upset at the general lack of questshipping fics. Marina and Jimmy are too damn cute not to be sufficiently represented. If you agree, leave me a review. If you don't agree, go back to the backshipping site from whence you came. Haha, joking. But seriously, reviews are great. Thanks.**


End file.
